


Je Parle

by EdrickSnowHuh



Series: French and French Kissing [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sharon speaks french and I am trash so, french thing, here this thing is, its not actually in french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdrickSnowHuh/pseuds/EdrickSnowHuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a few one shots loosely connected by the Danny-Lawrence-Speaks-French headcanon I have going on.<br/>This first one is just a short one, to ease into it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Parle

"Wait, wait, wait. Danielle Lawrence, you mean to tell me that I have been your girlfriend for four months, and I am only discovering  _now_ that you speak French?!"

Laura untucked herself from Danny's side and propped herself up on her elbow. Up in Danny's loft at the Summer Lodge, they'd been curled up in bed all afternoon, talking about everything from Veronica Mars to Laura's wish to visit France someday.

"It just..never came up I guess." The gentle giant said with a smile, tucking a stray piece of hair back behind Laura's ear. Her smile widened as she felt Laura lean into the touch slightly.

"What, do you think it's hot?" Danny laughed lightly, nudging Laura and expecting a spluttering, stuttering reply from the tiny girl. When it didn't come, Danny raised her eyebrows and looked up to find Laura biting her lip heavily, her eyes a shade darker than usual.

"Oh my Artemis, you do!" She grinned, enjoying the way her girlfriend's face took on a slight pink hue. The athlete brought her arm back around Laura, and pulled her on top of herself so that Laura was straddling her.

"Well, I have one thing to say to you, Miss Hollis." Danny smirked, sitting up so that she was level with Laura and could look straight into her brown eyes.

"And what would that be, Track Captain Lawrence?" The journalist tucked her hands into Danny's hair and twisted her fingers into the ginger strands lightly.

"Est-ce que tu es aussi douce que tes yeux?" She enunciated sweetly against Laura's lips, before pressing her own to them softly. The kiss stayed slow, deliberate, and unhurried, both women savouring the moment. Danny took her time in letting her hands wander over her girlfriend's back, and feeling Laura's nails scratch lightly at the nape of her neck she hums in contentment.

"What does that mean?" Laura asks a few moments later, when they lay back side by side, curled into one another, exchanging soft and chaste kisses wherever they can find skin to lay their lips.

"It translates as _'Are you as gentle as your eyes?'_ " 

Laura giggles, and the taller woman can feel her smile against her collarbone as she looks up from her resting spot on Danny's shoulder.

"Why, Danny, a girl could take you for quite the romantic."

"That's the idea, sweetheart," She says gently, letting her fingers trace Laura's skin again and her heart flutter rhythmically against where Laura has laid her hand.

"That's the idea."


End file.
